


Мисс Снейп

by MinamiM



Series: Снарри фемслеш [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на снарри-фест:  fem!СC/fem!ГП, слэш, PWP+, Снейп - некрасивая тощая женщина с трудной судьбой, Поттер - молодая девушка, только что закончившая закрытый пансион для девочек. Возможна немагичка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мисс Снейп

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто пропустил шапку - это фемслеш. Снейп и Поттер - женщины.

Утром тридцатого марта тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестого года Снейп, спускаясь по лестнице к столовой, видит на выложенном чёрно-белой плиткой полу в холле следующие вещи: коричневый чемодан, с потёртыми углами; футбольный мяч, грязную перчатку для игры в крикет, биту и серый мешок, плотно набитый неизвестным содержимым, снабжённый большой биркой — «Гарри Поттер».

— Мисс Коул! — взывает она к скрипящим половицам третьего этажа. — Мисс Коул! У нас же правило — никаких мужчин! Почему здесь мужские…  
— Я не мужчина, — смеются где-то внизу, — Гарри — это от Гарриет.  
— Хм...

Пока Гарриет Поттер (спортивная брюнетка с прической, которую парикмахеры именуют «боб гарсон», а Снейп — «вороньим гнездом»; в платье, явно перешитом не один раз и в нечищеных туфлях), беспрестанно поправляя падающие с носа очки, сообщает о себе массу ненужных сведений, Снейп приходит к заключению, что новая обитательница приюта Вула для одиноких и необеспеченных женщин слишком улыбчива, не слишком умна, и вряд ли задержится здесь более, чем на два месяца. Поэтому не стоит обращать на неё никакого внимания.

На протяжении апреля у Снейп это вполне получается. Она не смотрит на Поттер. Не разговаривает с ней. Совсем нет. Почти.

Иногда.

Просто Поттер очень навязчива. И Снейп приходится… В приюте ведь общая столовая и одна душевая. Некуда деться.

Вот, например…

— Передайте хлеб, пожалуйста.

Среди стука ложек о тарелки, среди покашливаний и тихих разговоров просьба Поттер звучит слишком громко (Снейп вздрагивает), слишком интимно (отодвигается). А всё потому, что девчонка подсаживается непозволительно близко. Её разве не учили хорошим манерам?

Снейп роняет серый, крошащийся кусок хлеба рядом с ладонью Поттер.

— Спасибо.  
— Хм...

Обед продолжается. Приносят настой шиповника. К запаху капустного броуза и старой одежды примешивается цветочный аромат. Столь свежий вкусный будоражащий, что Снейп, закрыв глаза, вдыхает его полной грудью, наслаждается, прежде чем понимает — её личное пространство вновь потревожено.

— Вы слышали, — заглядывает Поттер ей в лицо, — рядом открылся новый магазин? Хотите, сходим вместе? Я тут никого не знаю и… А куда вы любите ходить?

Глаза у Поттер зелёные. Как летнее море в Бриксхеме. Как королевский лес Дин. Как Мендипские холмы. Снейп видела эти места в рекламных брошюрах. Очень давно.

«Как глупо». Она проверяет — не выбилась ли из пучка прядь, поправляет узкий ворот джемпера. У неё чешется шея. Кровь приливает к щекам. Всюду этот запах. «Как глупо».

— Вас учили экономить? — бросает она ложку в тарелку. Та звенит. Старухи Бэгшот и Смит замолкают. — Так обильно поливаете себя духами!  
— Я не пользуюсь духами, — растерянно шепчет Поттер.

У Снейп слабеют руки. Она не может cдвинуть стул (массив дуба, девятнадцатый век). Запинается об острый угол.

Будет синяк.

— Мисс Коул! — выговаривает она позже хозяйке. — Надо заменить стулья в столовой! Они травмоопасны! Мисс Коул!

Ночью её душит холодная ярость, но не из-за синяка под коленкой (огромного чёрно-синего), и не потому что ей тридцать девять, и у неё костлявое тощее тело; и даже Поттер, стучавшаяся вечером в её дверь, тут ни при чём.

Мисс Коул не будет менять стулья. У приюта нет денег. Нужно экономить, поэтому горячую воду станут подавать ровно на полчаса.

Душевая одна. Общая. Без перегородок. Длинная лавка. Ржавые трубы. Крючки на стенах. Старые уродливые тела без одежды.

Но не Поттер.

На ней прозрачные нейлоновые трусы. Прозрачные — это значит, что Снейп видит подстриженные волосы на лобке, округлые ягодицы, гладкую кожу. Старухи Бэгшот и Смит тоже видят. Но они не задыхаются, их не бросает в жар, они не расчёсывают себе предплечья до алых полос. Просто хихикают, а потом брезгливо поджимают губы.

А ещё грудь у Поттер перевязана… бинтом?

— Это бандаж.

Снейп не злится, что её подловили. Не отворачивается — это выше её сил. Она беспомощно наблюдает, как Поттер разворачивает эластичную ткань телесного цвета. Трепещущий зритель перед опытным фокусником, жаждущий волшебства с его разоблачением.

— В лифчике неудобно. Лямки эти. И всё равно всё болтается. Потому что… Большая, — смущается Поттер. Прикусывает губу.

У Снейп кружится голова. Кто бы мог подумать, что у худой девчонки с узкими бёдрами может быть такая впечатляющая объёмом грудь?

Руки. Она обязана чем-то занять руки. Чтобы не прикасаться, не очерчивать, не взвешивать в ладони мягкую тяжесть, не гладить большими пальцами соски (у неё в детстве было платье того же оттенка — кремово-розовый шёлк, ошеломляюще нежный на ощупь).

Пар от горячей воды туманит зрение, проникает в уши, лёгкие. Зелёные глаза мерцают. Розовые губы блестят. Грудь вздымается, покачиваясь. Рука ныряет под резинку прозрачных трусов. Просто подойди и возьми. Это морок. Наваждение. Сон, в котором кто-то говорит за Снейп вслух: «Красивая…» А она полустоном соглашается: «Да-а…».

— Что? — мираж рассеивается. Одна из старух толкает её локтем в спину.  
— Вы красивая, — повторяет Поттер. Близоруко щурится, рассматривая.

Руки у Снейп действительно заняты. Полотенцем. Только они не прикрывают им тело. Совсем.

Вот тут надо бы поставить Поттер на место. Сказать: «Нечего пялиться!» или «Лучше хвастайтесь достоинствами других полушарий», да просто выплеснуть гнев пощёчиной. Но Снейп молча хватает бюстгальтер (атлас, конусовидные чашечки, безумно дорогая покупка десятилетней давности), короткие панталоны, ночную рубашку, халат. Одевается в коридоре. Дрожит от холода.

В следующий раз она это сделает. Покажет, сколько в ней яда и злобы. Укусит больно и глубоко.

Хотя… Возможно, стоит проявить снисходительность. Девчонка вполне может быть сумасшедшей. Из тех, что любят ходить голыми перед толпой.

Это многое объясняет.

Например, то, что одним майским вечером Поттер не закрывает дверь своей комнаты, пока примеряет…

— ***-стрит, — хмыкает Снейп, замирая в дверном проёме. Смущение Поттер, неловкая попытка той спустить ткань ниже дарят секунды мстительного торжества. — Там находится благотворительное общество. Они дадут вам приличную одежду. У вас, как я вижу, проблемы с таковой. Или вы собрались на карнавал? Мастерите костюм папуаса? Набедренная повязка есть. Пришьёте к ней пальмовые листья. Привяжете на грудь скорлупки от кокосов. Намажетесь сажей. И — готово!

— Интересные у вас фантазии, — Поттер горделиво выпрямляется. Кладёт руку на бедро. Шествует по комнате походкой манекенщицы. Разворачивается на носках, — но это всего лишь мини-юбка, а я всего лишь собираюсь в кино. Хотите со мной? Познакомлю вас с подругами. Они хорошие, правда.

«Она пойдёт в этом на улицу?! Это всё равно, что выйти голой! Нарисовать на себе мишень!».

— А знаете, что?! — нахалка стаскивает с себя юбку. — Примерьте! Вам пойдёт!  
— Она одна у вас? — дёргает Снейп этот жалкий кусок ткани. Прижимает к груди.  
— Да.  
— Отлично.

Снейп пересекает широкими шагами коридор. Врывается в свою комнату. Закрывает на защёлку дверь. Поттер бьёт по ней. Кричит: «Эй!», но Снейп наплевать.

Ей хочется раскромсать эту гадость, разорвать, сжечь.

Ножниц в комоде нет. Рукам ткань не поддаётся. Крепкая (коричневый вельвет, медные пуговицы). Ещё несколько слабых попыток. Пальцы болят.

— Ну и кто тут безумен? — она падает на кровать. Комкает юбку.

Какая ей разница, во что одевается Поттер? Какое ей дело до того, что может с этой помешанной произойти?

Из комнаты Снейп не выходит до утра.

Юбка теперь лежит позорным пятном. На совести (а там разве что-то осталось?), на репутации (о, это давным-давно потеряно), на самообладании (вот это уже страшно). Да она просто раздражает фактом своего существования. Как и Поттер…

Которая молчит и во время завтрака, и за ужином. С равнодушным видом ковыряет рыбный пирог.

Снейп думает: «Сходила ли Поттер в кино? Рассказала ли о ненормальной соседке подружкам? Пожаловалась ли мисс Коул?».

Можно было бы извиниться. Исправить всё. Сказать: «Простите за юбку» или «Мне стало плохо», или «Вы часом не одна из зеленоглазых сирен, что приманивают людей, а потом сжирают их? Видите ли, я неважная добыча. От меня уже отгрызли солидный кусок», или… Но Снейп тоже молчит, пытается вспомнить дистанцию — сидит ли Поттер сегодня дальше или занимает то же место, что и всегда? Она догадывается проверить по запаху, осторожно втягивает носом воздух перед собой.

— Извините, — Поттер встаёт, — что-то нет аппетита.

Старухи ворчат. Смит подвигает к себе тарелку Поттер. Снейп идёт в душевую — вымыться холодной водой.

Позже, перед сном, она берёт мини-юбку. Встаёт у зеркала. Прикладывает к себе это коричневое недоразумение. Что за странная мода? В её, Снейп, восемнадцать нижнее бельё было длинней.

Но всё же ей хочется узнать. Ощутить, каково это? Посмотреть на собственное бесстыдное обнажение. Хотя бы раз.

Её юбки и платья всегда закрывают щиколотки. Остаются образцово-чопорными, спорят за чистоту оттенка с темнотой. Она не покупает новую одежду уже больше семи лет. Зачем? Здесь можно ходить в чём угодно. Пусть даже вырезать дырки в простыне, завернуться в неё, как в тогу. Никто и не упрекнёт.

Тогда почему бы и…

Она снимает ночную рубашку — тяжёлую; серую, после бесчисленных стирок. Мельком бросает взгляд в зеркало — худые плечи, атласный бюстгальтер, плотные трусы.

Без спешки. Медленно. Ткань мягко скользит по ногам — Снейп поднимает юбку, задерживает сначала ниже колена, затем выше и, наконец, застёгивает на талии, расправляет.

— Не так.

В зеркале отражаются два человека: она — испуганный призрак — и грустная девушка за спиной.

— Её носят не так.

Понимает ли Поттер, что делает? Когда обхватывает её талию, запускает под пояс пальцы, поворачивает юбку кругом. Снейп еле сдерживает стон — так сильно обжигает этот мимолётный контакт.

Вертикаль металлических пуговиц оказывается спереди, а Поттер улыбается уголком губ:

— Вот теперь правильно. Вам очень идёт.

И уходит.

Уходит! А Снейп остаётся. Со своим негодованием, с «Вы что себе позволяете!»; в одиночестве, с неутолённым голодом, который сжигает её изнутри.

Почему она не закрыла дверь? Она, всегда запиравшая комнату на защёлку и ключ?!

Теперь нет сомнений, кто из них сумасшедшая. Кто любит показывать себя перед толпой.

Разве сможет она сегодня заснуть? Вот так лечь, вытянуть ноги, закрыть глаза? И не вспоминать о чёртовой юбке, о прикосновении? Задавить в себе этот неясный порыв?

Надо разобраться с ним как можно быстрей. Пусть даже время — за полночь, а между их комнатами длинный коридор. Его половицы скрипят.

Соблазн — бросить юбку под дверь и уйти — велик. Снейп решает, что, если на её тихий стук не будет отклика, она так и сделает.

Дверь открывается сразу же.

В комнате Поттер горит ночник тяжёлым оранжевым светом. Что-то шипит.

— Это радио, — Поттер смотрит на юбку, отступает в сторону.

Ну вот. Она на чужой территории. Всё так же, как у неё. Только меньше книг. И что говорить?

— Я слушала передачу, — приёмник выключают, — про футболиста. Оливера Вуда. У него была тяжёлая травма. Он долго болел. Но восстановился и снова играет.  
— У вас травма? — Снейп не понимает, к чему эта речь.  
— Нет. Я имею ввиду, что люди болеют, но потом выздоравливают. Падают и поднимаются.  
— Или остаются парализованными. Или их пинают и придавливают каблуком, когда они пытаются встать.  
— Или им помогают. И они идут, опираясь на кого-то.

Без укладки и яркого макияжа Поттер выглядит бесхитростно-юной, но её самоуверенность от косметики не зависит и сияет сейчас ярче ночника.

Снейп качает головой, протягивает юбку:

— Больные не должны выезжать на здоровых. Да и здоров ли человек, захотевший тащить на себе недужного? Не стоит ли ему сперва заняться собой?

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Подождите!

Поттер крепко хватает её за запястье и тут же отпускает.

— Не уходите. Давайте ещё поговорим. Или помолчим. Посидите со мной немного. Я сейчас заправлю кровать.

В эту секунду всё и происходит. Вернее, выстреливает, прорывается наружу сдавленным стоном, когда Снейп видит, как Поттер поворачивается к ней спиной, склоняется над кроватью, как тонкая ткань очерчивает контур тела.

Она зажимает себе рот. Но поздно. На неё уже смотрят.

В тусклом свете и не понять, как: с гневом, любопытством или отвращением. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы…

Невероятно, но она чувствует его — чужое вожделение. Сильное неприкрытое подавляющее. Её словно пронзает этот нетерпеливый жаждущий взгляд.

Поттер не даёт ей опомниться, отступить. Берёт край своей белой сорочки и тянет вверх.

— Нет! — поймут ли её правильно? — Оставь.  
— А свет?  
— Погаси.

Комнату заполняет лунный синий. Слышится скрип досок — Поттер забирается на кровать. Встаёт на четвереньки. Снейп садится сбоку. Сначала рассматривает тёмный силуэт, затем проводит рукой по спине.

От её мягких прикосновений Поттер вздрагивает, чуть слышно ахает, а когда Снейп поднимает её сорочку, обнажая ягодицы, замирает и будто перестаёт дышать.

Хотя бы узкая полоска влаги — вот на что она надеется, касаясь подушечками половых губ. Но между ними уже так мокро и скользко, а сами они столь горячи и тяжелы, что Снейп собирает обильную смазку, трёт её пальцами и не верит…

«Так сильно? Ты хочешь меня так сильно?».

Шёлковые волоски в промежности липки от влаги. Снейп размазывает её ещё больше — широким жестом — от лобка до ягодиц. Раздвигает указательным и безымянным припухшие валики губ и прежде, чем понимание накрывает её, толкает средний палец в нежное тугое влагалище. Но затем опомнившись (надо было спросить разрешение и продезинфицировать руки), осторожно пытается отступить.

— Нет! — Поттер сжимает бёдра, стискивая внутренними мышцами её палец. — Не убирай. Можно ещё один. И… мне ничего особенного не нужно. Просто двигай. Как себе.

«Как себе?».

Ей хочется истерически рассмеяться. Она не знает, как пишется слово «мастурбировать». Она никогда не произносила его вслух.

Снейп занималась сексом с мужчинами и женщинами не ради удовольствия и не по принуждению. У неё, как и у остальных — двигавшихся механически, имитировавших наслаждение — была одна цель — _его_ внимание. _Он_ говорил: «Я не могу прикоснуться к вам, но наблюдая, я становлюсь одним целым с вами».

Она одёргивает себя: не время для прошлого. Не сейчас, когда её ждёт это соблазнительное создание. Не в тот редкий момент, когда на чашах весов её жизни желания и возможности равны.

И в прелюдии с долгими играми тут тоже необходимости нет.

Сорочку она снимает свободной рукой. Поттер помогает, но всё-таки не расслабляет бёдра, держит между ними её ладонь.

— Приподнимись и отпусти меня на секунду, — Снейп усаживается удобнее, меняет руку. Поттер привстаёт на коленях, цепляется за её шею, трётся грудью о халат.

Пальцам негде двигаться — набухшая горячая плоть не пропускает их в глубину. Но Снейп и не пытается — ведь всё на поверхности. Какой интересный контраст: чем легче она гладит и сдавливает, тем учащённей становится дыхание, тем сильнее виснет Поттер на её плече.

Тихие всхлипы делают Снейп счастливой. Она впитывает их, пропускает через себя, сжимает бёдра в такт с двигающейся рукой.

Здесь, в стенах приюта, часто стонут: от боли, во сне и от безысходности. Но такой низкий стон животного удовольствия — Снейп уверена — звучит тут в первый раз.

Пусть у неё болит запястье и слегка сводит судорогой пальцы, ей хочется ласкать эту девушку ещё и ещё. Снейп тоже стонет, но уже от разочарования — Поттер падает грудью ей на колени, задыхается, дрожит.

Неизвестно, сколько они так сидят, в тишине. Снейп не хочется уходить и не хочется разговаривать, только прислушиваться к чужому дыханию, которое становится спокойнее и ровней.

Вскоре Поттер поднимает голову. Лукаво улыбается — Снейп видит эту искру озорства даже сквозь темноту.

— Теперь ты.  
— Не надо, — она пытается убрать руки Поттер с пояса халата, но та оказывается быстрей. Настолько, что Снейп остаётся в ночной рубашке, охваченная радостным возбуждением — давно позабытым — на ней неприлично много одежды, которую нужно немедленно снять.

Это освобождение, долгожданный глоток свежего воздуха. От него кружится голова. Она словно теряет на секунду сознание, и вот уже лежит на краю кровати, с раздвинутыми ногами, а Поттер сдирает с неё трусы. Затем поднимается, смотрит в глаза. Снейп кажется, что её сейчас поцелуют — так близко их губы, но Поттер будто пугается, жадно целует шею, спускается к груди.

Она беззвучно смеётся: уж эту незначительную часть её тела можно и обойти стороной.

Живот согревают тёплым дыханием. Снейп думает, что расслаблена, но, когда Поттер нежно целует её между ног (обещание — я тебя не обижу), понимает, как сильно напряжена.

Ей ли замирать от волнения? Перед юной и вряд ли опытной женщиной? За тринадцать лет в «ближнем круге» от её впечатлительности не осталось ничего.

Снейп заставляет себя расслабиться. Поттер облегчённо вздыхает, садится на пол, подтягивает её за бёдра ближе к своему лицу.

Сначала она сомневается, что сможет что-то почувствовать, но мягкая сила, с которой её раскрывают, — нажим больших пальцев, круговые движения языка — изумляет и приводит в восторг. Снейп кусает губы, выгибается, собирает все силы, чтобы не застонать.

Её держат крепко. Скользят внутрь уверенно, страстно. Дают краткую передышку, затем вновь вбиваются вглубь языком.

От слабых волн, прокатывающихся внизу живота, она не теряет рассудок, но они так приятны, что Снейп раздвигает ноги ещё сильней. Поттер протяжно стонет, начинает лизать, не прерываясь, слитным движением, ускоряет темп.

С первым спазмом её просто подбрасывает, она беззвучно хватает ртом воздух, царапает матрас. Дрожит от второго, а когда ждёт финального третьего, Поттер вдруг отпускает её.

— Чт...

Промежность овевает холодом, и Снейп теряется от непонимания, ведь возбуждение постепенно стихает. Неужели её бросят вот так? Но юная мучительница наконец-то прижимается губами к клитору, жадно всасывает его. Снейп коротко вскрикивает — молния бьёт ярким мощным разрядом, пронзительно острым. Она прикусывает пальцы, вскидывает бёдра, краем сознания отмечая, что Поттер зачем-то целует их.

Ещё несколько успокаивающих поцелуев, лёгких касаний, и они замирают. Обе прерывисто дышат. Снейп не сразу осознаёт, что гладит Поттер по голове.

Вскоре её рука обессилено падает. Она закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь покоем, слышит, как вновь скрипят доски, рядом прогибается от веса другого тела матрас.

Поттер тянет её к себе.

После недолгих сомнений — способна ли она ещё на что-то сегодня? — Снейп всё же устраивается рядом. Поттер сползает чуть ниже, к локтю, и кладёт ей ладонь между ног.

«Что это?» — удивляется Снейп, но потом понимает: это спокойствие, безопасность, тепло.

Просыпается она от испуга. Сначала не может понять, где находится, и как оказалась здесь. А когда вспоминает, то хочет сбежать. От неловкости, от разговоров, от утреннего отрезвляющего стыда.

Снейп осторожно поворачивает голову, посмотреть на спящую Поттер, но видит лишь макушку, выглядывающую из кокона одеяла, и ещё она замечает, что вчера искусала свои пальцы до синяков.

Пока она с изумлением разглядывает их, рядом появляется Поттер, щурится, улыбается, берёт её ладонь.

Каждый палец целуют, облизывают, вбирают в шёлковую горячую глубину рта. Нежный язык проходится между ними, скользит по тёмным отметинам. От возбуждающего напоминания и откровенного приглашения низ живота наливается тяжестью, но едва Снейп собирается притянуть Поттер к себе, как та выбирается из-под одеяла и занимает ту же позицию, что и в прошлую ночь.

Они всё повторяют в той же последовательности. Только на этот раз, видя друг друга в солнечном свете, обе кончают гораздо быстрей.

Днём мисс Коул просит помочь со счетами. Эта простая рутинная работа приводит Снейп в бешенство. Ведь вместо цифр у неё перед глазами упругие ягодицы, прозрачные нити смазки на пальцах, розовые соски, темнеющие, когда ими трутся об её плечо; и самое яркое воспоминание — когда она полулежит на краю кровати, резко вжимает голову Поттер себе между ног, ей отвечают таким чувственным взглядом, что…

— Мисс Снейп, с вами всё в порядке?  
— Да, мисс Коул, — Снейп кидает в корзину сломанный карандаш.

«Это невыносимо».

Она злится на себя и на Поттер, на обоюдное молчание с утра. Ей ничего не обещали, да и она сама не спросила. А ведь могла бы хоть что-то сказать.

Вечером — отвратительный в своей благопристойности ужин. Длинный стол, мнимые монашки за ним. Одна из них одержима демоном похоти. Но вот одна ли?

Кроме ярости Снейп терзает и любопытство: чувствует ли Поттер то же, что и она? Или прошлая ночь была развлечением, лекарством от скуки, разрядкой?

К концу ужина она выясняет лишь единственное — сегодня у её соседки, в противовес вчерашнему, отменный аппетит.

Когда она, злая и разочарованная, идёт к себе в комнату, Поттер окликает её на лестнице, отступает в тёмный проём и делает то, на что у Снейп не хватило сегодня смелости — спрашивает:

— Мне очень понравилось то, что случилось ночью и утром, и я бы хотела продолжить. А ты?

Снейп проклинает шестидесятые и раскрепощённых девиц. Всё внутри неё требует немедленно согласиться, но ей хочется проучить Поттер в отместку за изматывающий день. Пусть не думает, что одним соблазнительным видом (полурасстёгнутая на груди рубашка, влажные губы) сможет заставить её сдаться настолько легко.

Над головой слышится скрип ступеней. Поттер испуганно вздрагивает, а Снейп думает, что это отличный момент, чтобы молча уйти, но…

Почему она раньше не замечала, что девчонка немного ниже её? Совсем на чуть-чуть, на несколько дюймов, очень удобных, чтобы…

Погладить бархатистую щёку, провести большим пальцем по нижней губе. Поттер тут же подаётся навстречу, но Снейп осаживает её. Снова касается щёк, носа, губ, расстёгивает ещё две пуговицы на рубашке, и наконец-то вбирает тяжёлые сокровища в свою ладонь.

Откуда-то снизу доносятся голоса. Поттер вновь дёргается. Снейп поднимает бровь, бросает взглядом вызов: «Боишься?». «Нет!» — прижимаются к ней, с силой проводят рукой по спине, тискают худой зад.

«Хватит!». Она обхватывает ладонями лицо, прикасается губами к губам, а едва получает ответ, то, кажется, сходит с ума.

Всё исчезает: дощатые стены, прогорклые запахи, дребезжащие голоса старух, сомнения, злость. Остаётся лишь нежность кожи под пальцами, манящее тепло рта.

Им всё же приходится прерваться: обе восстанавливают дыхание, Поттер застёгивает рубашку, а Снейп выглядывает в коридор — проверить, свободен ли путь.

Теперь она не сомневается ни в себе и ни в Поттер; знает, что единственный нерешённый вопрос между ними: в чью комнату они сейчас пойдут?

———

Они живут вместе май, июнь и июль.

Заходят к друг другу без стука, делятся вещами, расстаются лишь на то недолгое время, пока Поттер работает полдня консультантом в магазине, а Снейп ругается на заднем дворе с бакалейщиком или мясником. А ещё Снейп больше не спит в одиночестве. Присутствие рядом Поттер необходимо, даже если их тела не сплетены, а ночь вдвоём не подразумевает ничего, кроме спокойного сна.

Конечно, им приходится разговаривать.

Выясняется, что это не так уж и скучно. Снейп нравится слушать, как Поттер рассказывает о себе: об издёвках толстой кузины, о чулане под лестницей, о школе; о том, как однажды посмотрела на китаянку Чанг и «всё о себе поняла», о рыжей Джин и её шумном семействе. У них она и жила после школы, но уехала, потому что места мало, а мать Джин, миссис Уизли, достала разговорами о замужестве и, похоже, начала что-то подозревать.

Ещё Снейп узнаёт, что Поттер ненавидит своё плохое зрение (из-за него её не взяли в полицию и в спорт) и грудь, и не любит своё полное имя, заменяя его на «Гарри». И что мужчинам не завидует. Радуется своей женской природе и не видит ничего ужасного в том, чтобы предпочитать свой пол.

Оказывается, Поттер не собиралась оставаться в приюте больше недели, но…

— Я увидела тебя, — говорит она так, будто это всё объясняет.

О себе Снейп не рассказывает. Гарри, конечно, слишком молода, чтобы помнить те имена и события, но у неё довольно живое воображение, пытливый ум, и при желании… Снейп не хочется, чтобы её прошлое вставало между ними, и лишние эмоции, вроде жалости, ей тоже ни к чему.

Первое время она ждёт новых просьб выйти вместе на улицу и ссоры, которая должна непременно за ними последовать. Но Гарри молчит. Приносит из внешнего мира журналы (ей отдают старые в магазине), мороженое; и безумно радует Снейп тем, что наконец-то покупает себе нормальное бельё.

Вечерами они смотрят телевизор в общей гостиной. Гарри либо обнимает её, либо сидит на полу, прислонившись к коленям. Никто не показывает на них пальцем, не призывает к порядку. Наоборот, сочувствуют, умиляются: «Бедная девочка. Ей так не хватает материнской любви». Все ждут, что Гарри со дня на день уйдёт. Спрашивают — встречается ли она с кем-нибудь, дают советы, как очаровать принца своей мечты. В такие моменты юная нахалка морщится, поворачивается к Снейп, гримасничает, притворяется, что её тошнит.

Совместный душ раз в неделю больше не пытка. Они и так каждый вечер обтирают друг друга влажной губкой, поливают тёплой водой из кувшина, любуются тем, как стекают по телу капли воды. Всё же… Снейп не отказалась бы заняться сексом в ванне или под душем… Но об этом, зная хулиганистый характер Гарри, она ни за что не расскажет, ведь та не упустит случая её подразнить.

В последний день июля, когда она уже спускается в душевую, Гарри появляется словно из ниоткуда и заговорщицки шепчет:

— Погоди. Сегодня мы пойдём в другое место.

Снейп замечает в её руках спортивную сумку.

— «Пойдём?», — она напрягается.  
— Это здесь, в здании. Ты была в ванной для попечителей? Нет? Семь лет тут живёшь и не знаешь.

«Откуда ей известно, сколько я здесь живу?».

Гарри ведёт её по незнакомым пыльным коридорам, крепко держит за руку, подсвечивает путь карманным фонарём:

— Раньше здесь были комнаты для гостей. Это мне прачка рассказала. Спальни и кабинеты заброшены, а ванная нет. Мисс Коул ей пользуется. Иногда. А сегодня воспользуемся мы.  
— Для чего?

Они останавливаются перед коричневой дверью. Гарри сначала мнётся, затем выпаливает скороговоркой:

— Мне так давно хотелось сделать это под душем или в ванной. Сделать, ну, ты понимаешь, что… Сюда точно никто не придёт. Мисс Коул уже спит. Но если не хочешь, мы можем просто погреться в воде. Здесь есть свечи...

Снейп еле сдерживается, чтобы не съязвить — при своём вызывающем внешнем виде, Гарри бывает до смешного стеснительна в словах. Но удивление — их желания одинаковы — смягчает её недовольство. Пусть она не любит сюрпризы, и затея довольно рискованна, но всё-таки решает уступить:

— Только без свечей.

Дверь открывается тихо, без скрипа. Видимо, мисс Коул часто бывает здесь.

— Ванну я помыла днём. Осторожней.

Остатки эдвардианской роскоши мелькают в луче фонаря: изящный умывальник, чугунная ванна на львиных лапах, лейка душа над ней, обои в цветах.

Внезапно свет пропадает. Гарри обнимает её со спины.

— Спасибо.

«За что?».

Из сумки извлекают второй фонарь, полотенца, мыло, мочалки, массажное масло. Включают воду — к счастью, без шума. Снейп подпирает стулом дверь, и, обернувшись к Гарри, замирает...

Тот же эластичный бинт и прозрачные трусы.

Их желания совпадают в намного большей степени, чем она могла бы ожидать.

— Ты на меня так жадно смотрела тогда, — Гарри медленно разворачивает бандаж, — я чувствовала, что ты меня хочешь. Даже подумала, что завалишь меня прямо на глазах у всех.  
— А ты бы позволила? — Снейп прижимает эту невероятную девчонку к себе спиной и запускает руку под резинку прозрачных трусов.  
— Да-а… — выгибается Гарри. — Но… Ты этого не сделала. Поэтому… — она ловко выскальзывает из её рук. — Сегодня буду вести я.

«Как вы самонадеянны, мисс Поттер».

Её снисходительный настрой исчезает уже за несколько первых минут, пока они стоят в ванне, а Гарри скользит по её телу мыльной ладонью, затем растирает его жёсткой мочалкой. Сильные движения рук подгоняют кровь к бёдрам. Они словно горят. Этот жар рождает в Снейп странное чувство — словно она сейчас не в пропахшей сыростью ванной, не в прогнившем приюте, и даже не в Лондоне, а где-то под знойным солнцем, расслабленная и умиротворённая.

Она ещё пытается управлять, но вяло. Целует лениво и медленно; наблюдает из-под ресниц, как Гарри обводит пальцами её соски, как трёт их до лёгкой боли и дует — Снейп ахает — щекочет языком. Когда мыльную пену смывают, ей кажется, что струи воды обретают вес — они скользят по телу с приятной тяжестью, будто гладят его; собираются в единый поток между бёдер, где уже всё и так распалено до предела. Снейп ставит ногу на край ванны — пусть хоть вода приласкает изнывающую от возбуждения плоть.

Гарри вновь угадывает её желание, водит лейкой душа по кругу, близ лобка. К каплям воды прибавляется тягучая капля смазки, вытекающая из приоткрывшихся половых губ. Ещё несколько резких движений лейки снизу—вверх, и живот сводит в сладкой судороге. Снейп запрокидывает голову, шипит сквозь зубы; видит, как Гарри смывает мыло с себя, наклоняется закрыть пробкой слив и…

Гибкий язык вторгается промеж её ног лишь единожды; резко, почти грубо очерчивает внутри круг — Снейп сгибается пополам от наслаждения, от нового, пронизывающего тело оргазма. Хватает Гарри за плечи. Та тянет её вверх:

— Держись за меня.

Вовлекает в глубокий мокрый поцелуй, словно предупреждая: «Это ещё не всё».

«Мы упадём», — собирается возразить Снейп, когда Гарри закидывает её ногу себе на бедро, но в ту же секунду чувствует в себе пальцы и жадно сжимает их, опускается и поднимается, задавая ритм.

Вода касается щиколоток. У Снейп дрожат ноги, слабеет тело, от страха падения перехватывает дух. Финал приходит к ней цветными пятнами под закрытыми веками, громким стоном, прибивающей к земле волной.

Она, конечно, не падает. Гарри держит её. Сначала они опускаются на колени. Затем ложатся. Снейп чувствует, как вода мягко ласкает её живот.

Ей требуется усилие над собой, чтобы открыть глаза.

Хорошо, что они не зажгли свечи. Их свет неровен, прерывист, и пробуждает в Снейп ряд горьких воспоминаний о пляшущих на стене тенях.

Уверенный луч фонаря даёт лишь одну тень — заходящее за горизонт солнце. Под его резким светом мокрая кожа словно мерцает, и Гарри, лежащая напротив, кажется сказочным существом.

«Сирена», — думает Снейп. А ещё: — «У кого-то слишком самодовольный вид».

— Гарри.  
— Мм?  
— Ляг на меня.

Нарочито медленно та поднимается — тихий всплеск воды — потягивается, поводит плечами, наклоняется, но не ложится. Изгибается, будто кошка. Опускает в воду грудь.

Снейп очарована спектаклем — сжавшиеся соски то появляются над водой, то исчезают. Она как под гипнозом, могла бы смотреть вечно, но Гарри прерывает игру, смеётся:

— Хоть какой-то от неё толк.

Их поцелуй неспешен — полон предвкушения и тепла. Насладившись чувственными губами, она легонько шлёпает упругий зад:

— Выше.

Сжимает губами сосок, гладит другой, исследует мягкие округлости ладонью и языком. Пусть Гарри ненавидит эту часть своего тела, но Снейп от неё без ума.

Всё же ей приходится прерваться, взять масло…

— Ещё выше.

...поцеловать живот. Гарри ложится на неё, цепляется за край ванны. Снейп знает, что от неё ждут массаж спины, но планы сегодня другие. Она нажимает на плечи, притягивая к себе, подталкивает бёдра вверх и льёт масло на поясницу.

— Это зачем? — вздрагивают в ответ.  
— Сейчас узнаешь.

Двумя пальцами она проскальзывает в истекающую естественной смазкой глубину. Масляным мизинцем другой руки растирает атласную кожу меж ягодиц, аккуратно вводя его в жаркую дырочку. Гарри тут же сжимается, замирает. Снейп не видит её лица, но чувствует, что та ужасно… ужасно смущена.

— Прекратить? — она застывает, ожидая, что победит — смущение иль любопытство?

Гарри поворачивается, закусывает губу, прислушивается к себе…

— Нет. Продолжай.

Снейп усмехается, подчиняясь; шепчет: «Неужели ты думала, что мы испробовали всё?». Одна её рука под водой, вторая на ягодицах. Обе движутся с разной скоростью, с разным нажимом — асинхронная игра, извлекающая из «инструмента» сначала тихие стоны, потом сдавленный крик, говорящий только об удовольствии, а не о боли.

_…_

_Ей снится, что она змея с головой хищной птицы. У неё гладкое гибкое тело и острый клюв. Она различает запахи и цвета. Скользит меж серых камней к прибрежным скалам. Там добыча. Обнажённая девушка. Вкусно пахнет. Снейп спешит к ней._

_Пусть она движется бесшумно, но её замечают и не пугаются. Говорят на змеином языке:_

_— Привет! Иди сюда._

_Это приятно, но не стоит с ней общаться, она... не настоящая змея._

_Их головы наравне. Едва взглянув на неё, девушка падает. Её глаза — отполированное морем, тусклое бутылочное стекло. Оно было когда-то зелёным._

_Снейп обвивает белое тело, касается клювом груди. Чувствует пульс. Крохотная часть её разума ужасается — добыча жива, только парализована. Другая же, большая, до безумия этому рада._

_С торжествующим клёкотом она поднимает голову, замахивается, бьёт — в серое небо взмывает алый фонтан._

— Гарри!

«Дьявол!». Они заснули в ванне. Вода остыла.

— Гарри! Вставай!

Столько шума — вода сливается в трубы, падает стул, пол скрипит.

У обеих подкашиваются ноги. Гарри шатается, словно пьяная. От беспокойного луча фонаря болят глаза.

— Куда нам идти?

Вновь пыльные коридоры. Снейп успокаивает себя — если им встретится кто-нибудь, она скажет, что Поттер стало плохо. Что, впрочем, от истины недалеко: разомлевшая девчонка висит у неё на плече.

К счастью, им никто не попадается на пути.

Не раздеваясь, они падают на кровать. Долго молчат. Слышен бешеный стук их сердец. Снейп немного не по себе от ночной пробежки и гадкого сна. Она ищет успокоение в мягком сиянии глаз напротив, в мечтательной полуулыбке, в…

— Гарриет, — укоризненно говорит она, когда видит ладонь на своём лобке.  
— Гарри, — привычно поправляют её. Медленно крадутся к промежности. — Можно я потом сделаю тебе то же, что ты делала мне? Ну… ты понимаешь, о чём я.

В эту секунду происходит страшное — Снейп одновременно догадывается, озвучивает, ощущает:

— Тебе можно всё.

Гарри улыбается ещё шире, гладит её по бедру и шепчет уже в полусне:

— Спасибо за сегодня.

«Почему именно за сегодня?».

С этой неясной тревогой Снейп засыпает, а потом проводит весь день — Гарри задерживается.

Она идёт к чёрным копьям ворот, глядит на пустую дорогу, злится час или больше, но потом, вместе с воем ветра доносится…

— Ты всегда праздновала день рождения у нас!  
— Джин, прекрати!

«А, подруги».

Идут вместе с Гарри — Рыжая (огненный смерч), Кудрявая (зануда из хорошей семьи) и Белая (душевнобольная?). Первая в платье, на которое портной пожадничал ткани, вторая в университетской форме, третья — в обносках. И ещё… Снейп замечает его не сразу — долговязый рыжий оболтус тащится позади.

— Мама испекла для тебя торт! Мы тебя ждали!  
— Спасибо, но я же сказала, что не приду!

Ревность гложет её. Отрицать глупо. Она спрашивала у Гарри о первом опыте и услышала только, что это случилось в походе, в палатке и было «нелепо и смешно». А вот с мужчиной или женщиной — Снейп так и не узнала.

Гарри рассказывала о Рыжей: «Мы с ней как сёстры. Ты не подумай ничего. А то, что мы делали друг другу… Просто там не с кем было. И пусть у неё будет всё хорошо. Только без меня». О Кудрявой: «Гермиона тоже умная. Но с ней совсем не так интересно, как с тобой!». О Белой и Оболтусе Снейп не помнит ничего.

— Гарри, — Кудрявая — само беспокойство, — у тебя всё в порядке? Ты не пишешь. Не приходишь на встречи. Живёшь в каких-то трущобах.  
— Эй, полегче! — встревает Оболтус. — Мой дом рядом. Не у всех предки — дантисты.  
— Простите, но мне некогда, — Гарри вся подбирается. Ну просто готовый к драке уличный мальчишка, — я работаю, и появился особенный для меня человек.  
—Кто?! Почему ты нас не знакомишь? Кого ты могла найти в этом приюте? Старуху?  
— Хватит!

От ссоры спасает Белая. До этой минуты стоявшая с разинутым ртом и запрокинутой головой, она вдруг смотрит прямо на Снейп и приветственно машет.

— Здравствуйте, Чёрная королева!

О, эти взгляды!

— А… — Гарри оборачивается к подругам. — Увидимся как-нибудь, ладно? — бежит к ней.

За оградой остаётся Рыжая в красном платье, Кудрявая в серо-синей форме, Оболтус в коричневых лохмотьях, крик Белой:

— Береги голову, Гарри!

Снейп и Поттер — обе в чёрном — идут по пыльному двору к приюту.

— День рождения?

Гарри вспыхивает.

— Был вчера. Но ты ведь говорила, что даты неважны.  
— Даты — да, — Снейп поднимает бровь, — а подарки?

— Я свой получила. Он был прекрасен. И я помню, — Гарри игриво прижимается к ней плечом, — что ты мне обещала.  
— Сегодня снова? Поттер, пожалей меня.

Ночью они сидят вдвоём в гостиной. Гарри, устроившись на потёртом ковре, ждёт передачу — концерт. Снейп, забравшись с ногами в кресло, размышляет.

В приюте и раньше появлялись молодые женщины, но ни с одной из них не хотелось даже разговаривать, так почему же сейчас… И что теперь с этим делать?

Все правы. Гарри уйдёт. Там, за воротами, другая жизнь — яркие цвета, шумный город, подружки. Здесь — запахи старости, брюзжащие голоса, угасание.

Даже если бы захотела, Снейп не способна отсюда уйти, но можно ведь…

— Гарри, — она гладит лохматую макушку.  
— Да?

Их губы встречаются в поцелуе — требовательном и властном. Она подчиняет их себе, раскрывает языком, вбирает тёплую влагу, силу и юность.

— Ох… — взгляд Гарри затуманивается. — Пойдём наверх?  
— А как же твоя передача?  
— Да ну её.  
— Нет уж. Смотри.

Да. Она может оставить Гарри здесь навсегда. Это несложно.

Поттер не так уж и улыбчива. В ней много обиды на родственников, на несчастливое детство. Только благодаря друзьям она не выросла мрачной и замкнутой. Но теперь их нет рядом, ведь Гарри почти не играет в крикет и в футбол, идёт в приют после работы.

Изоляция уже есть. Надо лишь её увеличить: разжечь больше обиды (но не гнева, гнев даёт силу), поссорить с подругами, убедить меньше работать; показать, что во внешнем мире ждут одни неудачи.

Снейп уверена — её послушают. Потребности в признании и любви делают Поттер восприимчивой и слабой.

Из раздумий её вырывает визг Гарри:

— ....иииии!

На экране мелькают картинки — люди в зале, губастый вокалист, гитары. Снейп морщится от какофонии звуков, пытается отстраниться, но вскоре слышит…

 _Я вижу красную дверь и хочу закрасить её чёрным._  
_Больше никаких цветов, я хочу, чтобы они стали чёрными._

Гарри сидит прямо перед телевизором, энергично трясёт головой. Снейп смотрит на неё с грустью и жалостью.

«Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём он поёт? Насколько эти слова ужасны?».

_Я хочу, чтобы всё закрасили чёрным..._

Снейп вновь вспоминает: изоляция, зависимость, неудачи. Ну что же…

Этой ночью она придумывает план...

— Учиться? Снова? О, только не это! — дуется Гарри, узнав зачем принесла кипу газет. — Я не хочу больше.  
— Без образования ты не найдёшь нормальную работу и жильё.  
— Но я уже опоздала! Сентябрь скоро.

Снейп непреклонна. Она кладёт на стол бумагу, конверты и ручку.

— Пиши по всем адресам, которые я подчеркнула. Можно работать при колледже и ходить на курсы.  
— Мне и здесь хорошо.

Гарри хмурится, читая объявления, а затем… Снейп знает, для девчонки это не обычный вопрос, это прыжок со скалы в воду.

— Мы переедем?

Просто кивок. Не «Да» или «нет». Кивок — понимай, как хочешь. Гарри понимает так, как нужно ей.

— Здорово! Мы снимем дом! Или квартиру! Или комнату. Да, комнату. На большее денег не хватит. И… Ты думаешь, у меня получится? Мне кажется, для меня это слишком.  
— Пиши.

«Прекрасна в своей наивности и в энтузиазме». Снейп любуется: Гарри, в одной полосатой рубашке, сидит за её столом, газеты разложены повсюду. Кусает колпачок ручки, ерошит пряди, гладит пальцами ног стул и улыбается, очевидно представляя жизнь, которой у них — Снейп приложит все усилия — никогда не будет.

Ответы приходят быстро — отказ за отказом. С каждым новым Гарри мрачнеет, уже не бегает по утрам проверять почту.

Объявляется Рыжая. Зовёт играть в футбол. Снейп поощряет. Только, когда наступает день важного матча, она, с помощью украденных у мисс Коул капель, притворяется больной.

Больше суток Гарри проводит у её постели, отлучаясь лишь в ванну. Целует дрожащую бледную руку, прикладывает компрессы ко лбу, поит бульоном, читает, просто лежит рядом.

Уходит лишь вечером второго дня. Снейп знает, зачем. Крики Рыжей слышны даже в комнате.

— ...проиграли, потому что капитан не пришёл! Как ты могла не прийти!

Она осторожно выглядывает в просвет между лестницами — да там настоящий пожар!

— Джин, я ведь сказала, что пыталась позвонить. Никого из вас уже не было дома. И что ты так кричишь? Это всего лишь игра.  
— Гарриет! Ты себя слышишь? Что может быть важнее игры?!  
— Гарри, — поправляя подружку, Поттер лишь подкидывает в костёр дров. — Жизнь другого человека.

Её замечают. Рыжая пытается сжечь взглядом. «Сил не хватит», — ухмыляется Снейп, и весь гнев обрушивается на Гарри.

— Ну и оставайся со своей ведьмой! Гарриет. Гарриет! Гарриет! Дура! Ненавижу тебя!

Дверь захлопывается с оглушительным треском. С потолка сыпется пыль вперемешку с краской. Гарри всхлипывает, но, завидев Снейп, тут же берёт себя в руки.

— Зачем ты встала? Тебе нужно лежать.

Снейп прижимает девчонку к себе, нежно разбирает спутанные вихры. Лжёт:

— Прости. Это из-за меня. Мне так жаль.  
— Ничего, — голос Гарри дрожит, — ты же не виновата, что заболела. И ты важнее какой-то дурацкой игры. Просто мы с Джин никогда так не ругались.  
— Не страшно, — она целует горячий лоб, — поплачь, если хочешь.

Гарри заходится в рыданиях. Утыкается в грудь. Стискивает в кулаке ворот её халата. Снейп улыбается. Сегодня пусть будут слёзы, а завтра… Она утешит свою девочку. Она знает, как.

———

Лёгкий ветер колышет занавески, открывая перед Снейп закатное розовое небо, пролетающих птиц, крыши. Она бросает на них быстрый взгляд, а затем вновь наклоняется — здесь у неё картина намного интересней.

Гарри лежит на боку, подогнув ногу, тихо стонет. Снейп уже доводила её до ярких кульминаций, но ей нужно больше — двойной или тройной финал, мощное, выплёскивающееся из глубин удовольствие.

Её пальцы скользят во влагалище еле заметными подманивающими движениями. Другой рукой она натягивает тонкую кожу меж ягодиц, вбивается в пульсирующую дырочку языком всё глубже. Гарри вскрикивает, сжимается. Её спина блестит от пота. Снейп тоже жарко. Красная шёлковая сорочка (подарок Поттер) липнет к телу. Между ног мокро и тяжело, но притрагиваться к себе она не хочет. Все ласки сегодня не для неё. Это и есть настоящее извинение за вчерашний обман.

Не вынимая пальцев, она приподнимается, наваливается на Гарри всем телом, кусает мочку уха, шею. Исследует жадными поцелуями спину, вновь раздвигает влажные от смазки, слюны и пота округлости.

Наконец, происходит то, чего она добивалась — пальцы будто выталкивают. Гарри комкает подушку, извивается. Снейп наплевать — слышны ли их стоны. Она должна сама вызвать то, что раньше у них иногда получалось случайно.

Толкая Гарри, она переворачивает её на спину.

— Подожди, — лицо у Поттер пунцовое, — дай отдохнуть.  
— Нет, — впервые в жизни Снейп умоляет, — позволь мне продолжить.

Закрытые глаза и закушенную губу она трактует в свою пользу.

Она поднимает ногу Гарри, сгибает в колене. Продолжает гладить подушечками горячие стенки. Снейп даже гордится собой и своей девочкой. В ней прекрасно всё — широко распахнутые глаза, груди, идеальной формы, торчащие соски; крепкие бёдра. Никто не доверял ей настолько сильно, разрешая делать с собой, что угодно. Раньше рядом с сексом всегда шли напряжение, страх — понравится ли _ему_ , не будет ли кто-то лучше? — сплошные ложь и притворство.

Возможно, поэтому она сейчас кажется себе той мерзкой змеёй из сна — длинный нос, похожий на клюв, склоняется над грудью; алая ткань ночнушки ложится на живот, словно пятно крови.

Снейп мысленно чертыхается — нельзя отвлекаться. Она сама не испытывала этот вид оргазма и знает о нём только из слов Гарри — «Это как взрыв, как будто вылетаешь из своего тела, поэтому немного страшно — вдруг я не смогу вернуться?».

Ей трудно представить, каково это — потерять контроль над собой. Остаётся лишь наблюдать, как взгляд Гарри теряет фокус; как она бьётся в конвульсиях. Только через пальцы можно стать слегка причастной, ощутить разбегающуюся по телу волну жара. И пусть Снейп заворожена раскинувшейся перед ней беспомощностью, она не имеет права прерываться.

Темп укоряется. Влага стекает по её запястью на простыню, блестит на выпуклой вене. Снейп целует Гарри в колено, шепчет: «Всё хорошо. Я рядом». В ту же секунду прозрачный секрет шлёпается ей на живот, на грудь и даже попадает на щёку.

Она собирает его большим пальцем, слизывает — в отличие от мужского, женское «семя» лишено вкуса.

Лицом к лицу. Гарри дрожит в её объятьях. Снейп знает: звать, пытаться просить о чём-то — бесполезно. Её девочка сейчас не здесь. Можно лишь крепко сжимать руку, гладить по влажной спине; без слов уверять, что её возвращения ожидают.

Вскоре глаза открываются, и вместе с благодарностью, мягким сиянием Снейп получает и долю обиды:

— Так нечестно, — Гарри шепчет заплетающимся языком, — я тоже тебя хочу. А теперь не могу рукой пошевелить и засну сейчас. Я же просила остановиться, а ты…  
— А я мало старалась, — фыркает Снейп, — если у тебя остались силы на разговоры.  
— А ты просто отодрала меня, и всё.

Снейп смеётся в голос:

— Поттер, что за вульгарное слово? Спи.  
— Специально, да?

«И да, и нет».

Ещё несколько минут она, подперев голову рукой, лежит и смотрит: прямо перед ней, на узкой кровати, на дешёвом сером постельном белье, спит настоящее сокровище, у которого немного размазалась тушь, пылают щёки, бёдра испачканы смазкой.

Вздохнув, Снейп встаёт. Берёт плошку с водой, полотенце из индийского хлопка. Осторожно протирает Гарри лицо, шею грудь. Переворачивает на спину, раздвигает ноги.

Ей не верится, что в этом убогом приюте могло появиться такое дивное создание. Сколько бы ни смотрела, она не может налюбоваться сочными влажными — о, да к дьяволу всё! — розовыми лепестками.

Ткань кажется грубой, движения рук — неловкими. Снейп нежно целует закрывшийся уставший цветок, вспоминая прикосновение Гарри в их первый раз — «Я тебя не обижу». Увы, она этого обещать не может.

Одевшись, Снейп спускается в холл, забирает почту. Читает чужие письма, что-то выкидывает, что-то оставляет. И понимает, что «пора», назначая финал игры на послезавтра.

Пробный заход — сравнить силы — она делает на следующий день, когда Гарри приходит с работы.

— Ну и жара-а...

Гарри скидывает с себя платье. Моет руки в тазу, снимает бельё. Обнажённая, падает на кровать рядом с Снейп (та читает).

— Как день?  
— Мм, — довольный вздох, — я словно летала. Все спрашивали про моего парня. Что он такого делает, раз я парю в облаках. Дурочки, — улыбается Гарри, вытягивая над головой руки, — ни один парень так не сможет.  
— Неужели? — Снейп откладывает «Тошноту» Сартра и произносит небольшую речь о том… что пора бы и замуж, что без мужчины в общем-то невозможно, нужны дети, семья, а удовольствие получают и с членом.

Она ждёт протест; возможно, бурю, но неожиданно происходит извержение вулкана! Гарри подскакивает на кровати, лицо искажается от ярости. Снейп даже пропускает первые слова — настолько удивляет её взрыв эмоций. Да ещё внешний вид Гарри: пылающий негодованием взгляд в сочетании с притягательным голым телом. Снейп тянется к шёлковым соскам. Сдержаться невозможно.

— Да ты! — Гарри выдирает из-под неё простыню, прикрывается. Чёрные пряди падают на лоб — то ли разгневанный чертёнок, то ли застигнутая врасплох античная богиня. — Ладно, — она хмурит брови, — если так скучаешь по члену, то пойдём и купим его тебе! Но вдвоём! Одной в такие места ходить опасно.  
— Как купим? — Снейп пытается представить торгующую мужскими органами лавку. — Он заспиртованный?  
— Кто? — таращится на неё Гарри.  
— Член. Заспиртованный? В банке?

От оглушительного хохота у неё закладывает уши.

— Ну ты даёшь, — Гарри заваливается рядом, — в банке! — она смеётся до слез, а потом вдруг говорит очень серьёзно, глядя прямо в глаза: — Послушай. Мне не нужен мужчина, чтобы кончить. Мне не нужен мужчина, чтобы обеспечивать себя. Мне вообще он не нужен. Но это не главное. Главное то, что я люблю тебя.

Ошарашенная внезапным признанием, Снейп не сразу замечает, как оказывается перевёрнутой на живот и придавленной горячим телом.

— А теперь, про вчерашнее, — Гарри трётся мокрой промежностью о её зад, — сколько раз ты меня доводила? Я не успокоюсь, пока не сравняю счёт.

С глухим стуком падает книга, Снейп судорожно сжимает деревянный столбик изголовья. Перед тем, как отдаться ласкающим рукам, она успевает подумать, что Поттер очень невнимательна — в комнате не осталось ни одной её вещи, что завтра будет невероятно тяжёлый день, а ещё… получить в почти сорок первое признание в любви — это довольно странно.

На рассвете Снейп отправляется на встречу. Она не спускается по шатким ступеням, не выходит во двор, ей не нужно закрывать за собой чёрные копья ворот, ехать в Пентонвиль или лечебницу Кейн-Хилл.

Всё, что необходимо — остаться в постели, углубиться в себя, в подземные лабиринты разума, куда не проникает свет и где заточена та…

Та, которая лгала, шпионила, предавала, убеждала толпы наивных баранов, что победила смерть. Ей место на виселице или в Бедламе, но правосудие вдруг оказалось не к месту милосердным, поэтому Снейп свершила его сама — упрятала её на дно сознания, а себя — в приюте Вула.

Выпустить это чудовище сейчас, против Гарри, — поступок жестокий и мерзкий, но по-другому нельзя. Сопротивление, что она получила вчера, показало — девчонка намного её сильнее.

Глубокий вдох — и вот она стоит перед двойной решёткой камеры, звенит ключами. «Я выпущу тебя на прогулку. Ты должна будешь сказать кое-что той девушке, что спит рядом». Всплеск счастья в бездонных колодцах глаз, кровожадный оскал — прикасаться к ликующему монстру противно, но Снейп признаётся в своей беспомощности, открывает объятия, чтобы подняться вместе.

«Какое убожество». «Как можно тут жить?». «Здесь всё воняет старостью и капустой».

— Поттер!

Из дальнего конца комнаты Снейп наблюдает, как сонная девчонка шарит рукой по кровати.

— Что, уже завтрак? Давай пропустим. Мне же не надо на работу.

Фыркнув, она бросает одежду в лицо Гарри.

— Вставай! Живо!

Растерянность, непонимание, близорукий взгляд… В сердце Снейп нет ни капли жалости. Когда Поттер надевает очки, то смотрит уже иначе — с настороженностью и беспокойством. Снейп скрещивает на груди руки и…

Для неё самой слышать и запоминать эти слова ни к чему. Они невыносимо банальны. Вся эта чушь о долге женщины, недопустимости подобных отношений, «что скажут люди», о навязчивости; о том, как она, Снейп, устала.

Но слова — это ещё не всё. Важны жесты, поза, голос. Раньше она одурманивала толпы, что же сложного теперь — справиться с одной девчонкой?

— Погоди! — Поттер пытается встать, прикоснуться к ней, но пугается... Снейп внутренне торжествует. Она всё делает правильно. Гарри не видела её такой; ей страшно. — Это из-за моего признания? Не бери в голову. Я поторопилась. Это не обязывает тебя...

«Ещё можно остановиться, — просыпается в ней сострадание, — всё отменить. Сослаться на временное помешательство, припадок. Жить дальше, как жили».

Но нет. Она не должна. Она не имеет права перекрашивать в чёрный единственную открывшуюся красную дверь.

Поэтому следует перейти от общего к частному. Поттер должна понять, что больше не нужна, ей здесь не рады, её не хотят даже слушать.

Чем спокойнее интонации, чем больше в них снисходительного презрения, тем злее становится взгляд Поттер, тем меньше в нём растерянности.

— Всё понятно, — цедит Гарри, крутит головой в поисках своих вещей.  
— Их здесь не было ещё вчера, — ухмыляется Снейп.  
— Даже так.

Поттер говорит что-то ещё. Она прерывает, отмахивается:

— Мне неинтересно всё, что ты скажешь. Ты пока не заслужила право на собственное мнение. Что ты видела, кроме школы, закрытой от мира?

Снейп кажется, что её сейчас ударят — столько она видит ярости в лице напротив. Поттер тяжело дышит, слёзы стоят в глазах; она выплёвывает с отвращением:

— А что видела ты?!

И уходит.

А Снейп остаётся. Запирает дверь, ложится на кровать, накрывается одеялом.

Она не считает, сколько проходит часов или дней. Не ждёт возвращения Гарри. В комнате девчонки, на столе, она оставила три конверта, в них приглашения на работу. Адреса она не запоминала.

Письма отправлялись не зря. Снейп не сомневалась в успехе. Поттер умна и достойна большего, чем временный помощник в магазине.

Зачем тогда всё другое? Зачем притворялась заболевшей? Чтобы хоть раз ощутить себя тем человеком, ради которого бросают всех и всё; чтобы за ней поухаживали, как никогда не делали раньше.

Почему оборвала отношения сейчас? Ответ прост — каникулы. Должны же и у неё быть чудесные летние месяцы развлечений. Пусть с большим опозданием, но ей выдана компенсация за тот ад, что устраивал отец, по её возвращении из пансиона.

«Отдых закончился, — кривится Снейп, — это был интересный опыт». Можно написать о нём книгу. Сопливый роман. Здешние старухи читают такие. Правда, там была бы одна глава. Нет, только название:

_«Глава единственная, в которой погибшая героиня воскресает и умирает вновь»._

Снейп прыскает от смеха: «А почему бы и нет? Теперь можно».

Её будит тихий стук в дверь. На пороге — мисс Коул. Снейп глядит на её серое платье, лицо, лишённое возраста, русые волосы.

— Гарриет ушла. Насовсем.

Она равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Мы ведь этого ждали. Что переживать.

Конечно, Поттер ушла. Немудрено, с её гордостью, категоричностью суждений, с чёрно-белым миром, с «да или нет». Снейп уверена: всё будет хорошо. Гнев даёт силу, а его сейчас у Поттер, хоть…

— Что переживать, — повторяет Снейп. Внезапно её рвёт, она теряет сознание.

\---

Зимой Снейп занята выживанием.

Паровое отопление постоянно выходит из строя. Дров мало, углём топить запрещают. Приходится кутаться в бесконечные платки и шали. Переезжать ради тепла к кому-то в комнату она не хочет.

Кто-то из старух умирает. Ей и самой так плохо, что она удивляется, почему до сих пор жива, и на случившейся волне смертей впервые за много лет вспоминает о Лили.

Снейп было восемь. Книги ей нравились больше кукол. Но эта — сверкающие рыжие локоны, фарфоровое лицо, зелёные глаза — была особенной.

Она подходила к витрине; вставала так, чтоб не видеть своё отражение и глазела часами, понимая, что, одетая в бархатное платье Лили, ей никогда не достанется.

Если бы кукла просто исчезла, если бы Снейп пришла и увидела пустую подставку или другую игрушку... К несчастью она застала момент покупки. Возможно, если бы девочка была красивой, Снейп признала бы справедливость и промолчала, но её так разозлило, что Лили досталась уродине с дурацким именем «Петунья», что она подкралась и прошептала той на ухо:

— Ты не волшебница. Моя бы Лили ожила, а твоя навсегда останется мёртвой. Смотри, у неё стеклянные глаза. Как у трупа.

Как она смеялась потом, наблюдая за рыданиями и скандалом — владелец магазина не хотел принимать обратно куклу.

Тогда Снейп подумала: она ведь может. Оживить Лили. Та не будет придуманной подругой — дружат с воображаемыми друзьями лишь неудачницы и больные. Всего лишь средством от скуки. Так и случилось. Но у Лили вдруг обнаружился свой характер. Как будто бы та была приличной девочкой из хорошей семьи, и начала частенько укорять Снейп за сделанную гадость.

«Голос совести» замолчал лет в шестнадцать. А где-то в двадцать или двадцать один Снейп, упивающаяся силой и властью, почувствовала, что её «подруга» умерла. В тот день она исступлённо рыдала, не понимая — Лили была выдуманной, тогда почему её смерть ощущалась по-настоящему?

С тех пор в ней начало медленно расти безразличие: к себе, к делу, к _нему_. Она реже появлялась в «ближнем круге». Потом их взял Скотленд-Ярд. Снейп остановилась не из-за страха, не из любви к людям и не потому, что захотела быть хорошей. Ей надоело, она потерялась; не знала, куда идти дальше.

До встречи с Поттер в её жизни не было цели.

В феврале, прячась ночью под одеялом от выгрызающего кости холода, Снейп внезапно вспоминает, что может развлечь себя сама. Она массирует грудь, гладит промежность… Ничего не происходит. Пальцы в её вагине — это всего лишь пальцы. Никакого волшебства.

«Оно заключалось в Гарри».

Это переломный момент. Потрясение: даже на расстоянии Поттер умудряется влиять на неё, лишать выдержки, хладнокровия. Снейп, запретившая себе думать и вспоминать о каникулах, не может сопротивляться порыву и идёт в комнату Гарри.

«Не заперто». Глупая сентиментальность мисс Коул впервые приносит пользу — сюда так никого и не заселили.

Нет лунного синего. Сплошная темень. Кровать будто сделана из льда. Мертвенный холод Снейп не пугает. А вот исчезнувшие запахи…

Разочарование её опустошает. Снейп знает, что поступила верно — больные не должны выезжать на здоровых. Впервые в жизни она поставила интересы другого человека выше своих. Только что теперь будет с ней, с её душой?

Яркий солнечный свет, бьющий в лицо — словно издевательство. Нет сил подняться. Снейп равнодушно оглядывает комнату. Всё так же, как у неё, но нет вещей и…

«Что это?».

Прямо перед ней, на тумбочке возле кровати… Стопка книг.

«Их не было здесь».

Снейп берёт первые две — «Путеводитель? Сказки?». Неужели Поттер оставила это ей? А порядок, в котором они лежат, он важен?

———

Весь февраль и половину марта она читает.

Сначала просто, затем берёт блокнот, выписывает туда цитаты. В книгах не черкает, большинство из них библиотечные. Снейп смеётся: «Поттер, ты сделала меня соучастницей преступления?».

Она теперь часто спускается к ужину, улыбаясь. Вначале все перешёптывались, спрашивали: «Мисс Снейп, вам дурно?», затем перестали.

Она благодарна Гарри за этот прощальный подарок. Он бесполезен, но Снейп приятна мысль, что, несмотря на некрасивое расставание, к ней остались добры.

За рекомендациями маршрутов, отелей и ресторанов следуют приключения кролика, захотевшего «сменить обстановку», викторианский роман о женщине-путешественнице, потревожившей дух фараона в гробнице; брошюра о правилах поездки автостопом.

Снейп обмахивается ей, задыхаясь от смеха: «Поттер, это что — твоё «Встань и иди»? Глупая, глупая девчонка».

Под последней книгой (сборник стихов об Озёрном крае) лежит газета.

Заголовок на первой странице бьёт её мощным ударом в сердце — Том Риддл мёртв.

Она не может поверить. _Он_ на самом деле казался бессмертным. И вот… Умер в мае, в тот день, когда для Снейп не было ничего важнее, чем поттеровская мини-юбка.

Огромный некролог, фотографии. «Белла», — Снейп морщится. Как же они с ней ненавидели друг друга. Переворачивая страницу, она замирает...

На снимке ей не больше двадцати — распущенные волосы, глаза горят безумием и злобой. С первого взгляда ясно — фанатичка, готовая разорвать любого, кто усомнится в величии её «божества».

Дальше — хуже. Рядом втиснута биография: сколько лет, где родилась, где училась. Снейп сама не написала бы подробней и лучше.

«А как же неприкосновенность частной жизни?», — её руки дрожат. Получается, Гарри всё знала, поэтому не расспрашивала о прошлом, и приняла её со всей этой мерз…

Снейп ещё раз убеждается в том, что поступила правильно. Единственное, ей бы хотелось увидеть Поттер, чтобы сказать спасибо.

О том, что та победила и говорить не надо.

Книги прочитаны. Снейп нечего больше делать в этой комнате, в приюте. Раньше она боялась, что если выйдет, то вернётся к Риддлу. Не из жажды величия, а лишь потому, что пойти будет некуда. Но сейчас она понимает, что был бы он и жив…

«В этом и есть настоящая сила, — говорит она той Снейп, со страниц газеты, — без напыщенных речей, театральных жестов, спецэффектов. Такие, как Поттер, побеждают одной искренностью эмоций».

Позже она кладёт книги в сумку. Газету сжигает в камине. А когда собирается покинуть комнату Гарри, закрыв её навсегда, то видит у ножки кровати белый листок.

Наверное, он был под газетой, а она смахнула его на пол, чуть не потеряв для себя… всё.

———  
Утром первого апреля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года Снейп спускается в холл, держа в руках новый чёрный саквояж, дорожный плащ и зонт. Она сухо прощается с мисс Коул и идёт к воротам, где её ждёт такси.

Во внутреннем кармане саквояжа лежит заполненный аккуратным почерком блокнот, в котором содержится список дел, включающий в себя множество пунктов и подпунктов.

С помощью этого списка Снейп намерена совершить следующее: отправиться в путешествие по стране, сроком на полгода, по его окончании приехать по адресу, который оставила Поттер; посмотреть на неё со стороны, убедиться, что та в безопасности и только после этого начать новую жизнь.


End file.
